Guardians of Ashenvale
Welcome to The Order of Ashenvale, The Woodland Order. This Wikia is based off the roleplay idea of a Night Elf / Kaldorei / Highborne / Void Elf / High Elf / Nightborne & Blood Elf RP guild in the game World of Warcraft, owned by Blizzard Entertainment, whose passion for Ashenvale is deeper rooted then anyones imagination. ALSO to view various other pages of the website categories and explore, simply use the "Search" at the top, or view the Categories Area at the bottom of the page! Guild Theme Song: Immortal - Two Steps From Hell ''' '''Wanna know some fun facts about the guild? Check out Guardian Fun Facts! Interested in exploring our territories & of your division? Check out Guardian Order Territories "Guardians of Ashenvale" was made an official World PvP guild in 2012 during Cataclysm upon "Omgisaiamans" return, "The Great Guardian" was the WPVP title. During the era of Guardians of Ashenvale, no horde dared step foot in Ashenvale. "They aren't safe in the sky, the stealth, not even their own bases!" - The Offensive. Guardians of Ashenvales famous quote "A name earned, not given." was actually a taunt toward RPers and PvPers who called them RPers in their WPVP years "RPers" which was taken at strong offensive, "A name earned, not given" simply means, they fought the horde hard all those years and continue to strive to, earning the name, unlike most night elf RP guilds that make up their guilds lore which commonly states vast stories of made up history, while Guardians of Ashenvales RP history is 70% true and 100% based off it's OOC story during it's World PvP years. Guardians of Ashenvale calls it self The Dath'anarian, so that way all Elves who join the order are equal, despite coming from different backgrounds. It simply refers to a proud native of Ashenvale and the proud order of Ashenvale. Guardians of Ashenvale style was very inspired by "Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Night Elf 1 Level - Enemies at the Gate" mission. Learn more about Guardians of Ashenvales World PvP side here in Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP)! In 2015, August 20th, Guardians of Ashenvale was realm transferred to Moonguard from Drak'tharon, and would soon rise to be the biggest and most toughest Night Elf order known in the history of the role play realm. Within 2 months, Guardians of Ashenvale became the most powerful night elf RP guild, within the next year of 2016, Guardians of Ashenvale made an outstanding record of 400 Guardians strong and officially became the largest night elf RP/WPVP guild known to the realm. Guardians of Ashenvale has a foothold as well in the realm Wyrmrest Accord. Due to commanding issues, the project to expand has been paused since the main focus of Guardians of Ashenvale right now is to bring it's guild to the top on Moonguard. Once Guardians of Ashenvale is at the peak of it's glory, it will then expand it's hands back to the main guild on Drak'tharon and Wyrmrest Accord to boost its forces as an Elven order! Unlike the Guardians of Ashenvale on Drak'tharon and Moonguard, Guardians of Ashenvale has unique colors which are Green and Golden. It was an old desire for the guilds colors to be but the guild uses Blue and Green. The guilds original color though was Blue and Golden which colors actually represented the Offensive. Since Guardians of Ashenvale Drak'tharon were of strong WPVP origin and only took the the Offensive most of times, that is where the sapphire color erupts from for the symbol of The Offensive. When the Guardians moved servers they stuck with the Sapphire and Emerald blend, though Wymrest Accords Guardians reversed it. Wyrmrest Accord happens to be home to their longest and closest ally, Sentinel. Sentinel is lead by Commander Adellwyna and has just as long a legacy in the RP world, as Guardians of Ashenvale stems from in the WPVP world. Though focused on the main guild on moonguard, Guardians of Ashenvale still operates beside many of those who still stand loyal in the almost desolate guilds. Guardian Guild Ranking Order Learn more about the division your rank stands among on the page Guardian Order Territories! Click each ranking that has a Blue Link on them to view its page and learn even more about the ranking. ALSO, it is important to check out each ones spell capability. Each ranking has its own powers that YOU can add into your RP addon, or simply memorize in the next RPs to come! BECOME EPICNESS! Starseeker - 'Beginner ranking when first joining, still a newcomer who still needs to prove themselves through events, battle or some contribution to guild. '''Jai'alator "Trusted Blade of Elune" - '''Guardians that have proved themselves in some fashion, but not critically. A ranking full of potentials Guardians who are viewed as dependable if possible. 'Star Warden - '''An honorable ranking for Guardians on '''The Western/Northern Defensive that have proven their potential to their division in some act of Defense in battle or some sort of aid. (Recieves Emerald Gem with Shield carved into it) [http://the-order-of-ashenvale.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Ashen_Guard Ashen Guard] - An honorable ranking for Guardians on The Eastern Offensive who have proven themselves in battle such as Call To Arms or killing a mighty foe of the Order. (Recieves Sapphire Gem with Sword carved into it) The Nightguard - '''A high honored ranking for Guardians on '''The Eastern Offensive or Northern Defensive, that have proven themselves to be a critical force in World PvP battle, or shows potential battle experience when on the frontlines (Tabard required to be worn at all times! Also recieves Sapphire Gem with Sword & Shield carved into it) Arch Guardian - '''One of the highest honored rankings in guild for Guardians on '''The Western/Northern Defensives, and rarely Eastern Offensive, for Guardians who show high potential in battle while defending, experience with how the order is run, and being a great helping hand to the order in a strong proven independent stance! (Recieves Emerald Gem with Sword & Shield carved into it) Night Captain - '''The very highest ranking any Guardian on '''The Eastern Offensive or Northern Defensive can get, showing great potential in World PvP battle, experience and Leadership qualities, as well as awareness to the guilds rules and ensuring order is kept among the guild among members. The ranking is given only to the most trustworthy to The Great Guardian and will pull on the Guardians capability to act responsible! (Tabard required to be worn at all times! Sapphire Crown & Robes also required to be worn under any Roleplay circumstance, with exception of just The Crown!) The Star Council - '''The very highest ranking any Guardian on '''The Western/Northern Defensive can get for showing great skills in leadership and potential skills in using their power wisely, as well as sharing beliefs for the greater good of the order and standing fully as an adviser and rarely, substitute for The Great Guardian in absence if no High Guardian is present. (Emerald Crown & Robes required to be worn under any Roleplay circumstance, with exception of just The Crown!) High Guardian - 'A Guardian who has at least served as a Guardian for 6 months, and as a Night Captain or Star Council member for 2-3 months. This ranking is the highest honor any Guardian could receive in the order, serving as the very right hand of The Great Guardian right above them. High Guardians are capable of making independent decisions for the guild, only after talking to The Great Guardian. The High Guardian will also receive multiple blessings to have great power and act as the voice for The Great Guardian. In events, High Guardians are expected to act much like a Night Captain, and make responsible moves on their own with out ful dependence on The Great Guardian! (Crown/Hood of Raynewood must be worn under all circumstances of Roleplay or casual hanging out.) 'The Great Guardian - '''The guild master ranking, and a head of The Guardian order. While Nightsong is the current leading Great Guardian, it is true that there was multiple Great Guardians before through Role Play. In order for anyone to be considered Great Guardian, they must have served as '''High Guardian '''for 2-3 years and shown leadership in a Great Guardians absence if an emergency struck. A Great Guardian must hold the leadership qualities of someone under The Defensive and The Offensive. They must also recieve The Blessing of Great Guardians from Cenarius him self, and also received the blessing of former Great Guardians in Kal'drassil, as well as been blessed by the current Great Guardian! The Dath'anarian, Guardians of Ashenvale! (RP) Long has the ancient forest lands of the Kal'dorei stood in Ashenvale, and has for so long been the homeland as well as one of the last unmarked lands of the people of the night elves and of old. The land has had many protectors through many wars and many enemies, but has long stood in living on past many great cataclysms of the world. Even the mighty "Xaxas" in which the kal'dorei called the coming of Deathwing. In the land, was run a secret order, a order well known to Cenarius and ancient druids only as "The druids of the blade". These were known in modern days as "The First Guardians of Ashenvale". They wielded both nature magic and wielded both sword. They held wooden shields and iron enchanted swords when taking combat against Troll or Tauren tribes which threatened their lands.. and soon, the mighty Legion who so vast would come to threaten the very lands itself. The last of these druidic blades of old still stands with the order alive, the most loyal Lirrana of Raynewood. The Guardian Order is lead by The Great Guardian , who rules the order under many standards of the night elf culture. There has been many Great Guardians from past to present who brought the shaping of the proud elven order of the woodlands. Various magical practices at work in its mighty Highborne towers, various fierce warriors of the night, all assembled to embrace what it means to be an Elf, outside the influence of both Alliance.. and even Horde. No place exists where balance and harmony can be kept, but among the safe borders of The Dath'anarian, who proudly call their capital, Raynewood at the heart of the homelands. The Dath'anarian are proud, and express the true idea of the even potential. The order has opened it's doors for those far beyond that of a simple huntress, but even a powerful Quel'dorei who wields the arcane, or the demon hunters who use shadow and blade as once, or the high elves whose tracking and magical skills work as one, or The Shal'dorei whose magical capabilities extend beyond that of most mortals touch, and lastly The Sin'dorei whose minds are potent to the strength of the order. What separates these Dath'anarian from the more Darnassian traditional Kal'dorei, is the simple fact of never joining The Alliance. During the third war, Tyrande who was very respected among these forests had rallied beisde Horde and Humans, temporarly to defeat Archimonde and Legion. Unlike The Dath'anarian, Tyrande would end up allying her people with The Alliance and would leave Ashenvale, to return to the mighty tree of Teldrassil. The Darnassian folk would begin to be referred to as "Northern Kin" according to Nightsong, since many of them have forgotten ancient traditional ways that only The Dath'anarian have kept in touch with. This orders name is barely starting to spread among mortal races, a true elven order that sticks to the way of the elven people. Darnassus has kept strong ties with aiding Ashenvale, and have come across various of these woodland protectors, who have even ventured North to aid in protecting The Darnassian people before, in a strong bondship. Though many fear the idea of not joining The Alliance, there is those like The Guardians of Ashenvale who know that you need no Alliance to light ones faith, but it is the passion for ones land, people and true potential in abilities that makes a hero, a hero. The Dath'anarian are strongly prideful, with the head of command being at Raynewood, The Northern Tower. It's Star Council assists in sending ambassadors to Darnassus, and other Elven campigns to discuss relationship ties and other needs of assistance, while also putting a hand where the Great Guardian may be unable too. The Head Council man of this ranking is Ordanus, a Keeper and son of Cenarius who watches from the top of Raynewood, The Northern Tower with vigilance and using the emerald orb of the forests to see what goes on in the woodlands. While forgotten, many spirits of the forests are still kept in contact with the Guardians, and it is said to be thanks to them that the Guardians of Ashenvale are able to "speak" and enhance the power within Ashenvale. The Three Dath'anarian Pools of Power prove this.. their magical capabilities called from the unknown. Though a slight laughter or whisper among the trees and thin air could be heard. Though the emotions of the woodland spirits should not be feared.. if you're a Guardian. Outsiders, even from The Alliance may be tentative with for possibly disturbing the balance of the woodlands. The orders influence mainly stretches across north east and south west Kalimdor, where it's various mighty holds, mark a true grasp on the territory which would keep it safer from Horde or demonic threat! The Guardians lack holds mainly in North West and South East Kalimdor. South east is the main occupations of Horde and Humans, as well as lacking much of the forest land which shades the order from the spotlight of possible war. Meanwhile, North West, much of The Darnassian have a strong grasp, stretching across Darkshore and Moonglade, even the whole half of Western Ashenvale. To be a Dath'anarian, one must be ready to stand under it's banners and ready to become one with the forests. One must be able to stand true to the traditions granted by the ancestors, the blessings carried down by The Great Guardians and spirits of the forests, while also knowing how to show ones inner fierce side of being a Night Elf! An Average Day In The Order of Ashenvale Where shall we begin? Let us start along the shores of Darkshore.. dark loomy woodlands, watching over and around you with a constant aura of life around. Though very comforting, it may also be very scary if you do not know your way. You'll find various Sentinels walking among these areas, and the influence of Darnassus a strong one that has come, passed and still presently stands. Soon as you approach more south along the border of Ashenvale, you'll come across two tall elven statues among ruins. Both on left and the right side for both entrances, each holds a shield and sword raised, threatening and both showing a sign of safety for the land you're about to enter. A few blue banners stand inside the tall ruined building, this is Thalas'Surfal'Shan, and you'd notice a few hooded shadow Wardens patroling around the top of it. A few druids as well meditating, and focusing on the border, alerting Raynewood if anyone enters.. Passing through the tree line along the right side, you'd come across the coast of Zoram, a once beautiful enchanted city of Highborne, with many unlocked mysteries, especially that which lie in the Blackfathom Deeps! Though as you enter Ashenvale.. another presence is felt. Almost immediately, a pair of emerald eyes appear in your head and you can hear a humming among the wind, as if the very land is judging you it self.. or what ever presence this was, it brought the sense of being watched even if in the most secluded areas. This magic is strange.. it seems not harmful, nor friendly, but observant. As you continue along the coast, the fresh smell of sea comes to bearing. If lucky, you'd see a ship sailing in from sea, with a big blue sail and a Sword & Shield symbol on it. It is either carrying supplies, or transporting new Starseekers to the order, such as Ren'dorei from the shores of Ghostlands. The ship lands at Aq'orlia Harbor, and the moon begins to disappear from the sky as the sun rises. Star Wardens in their bright blue gemmed armor are patroling Aq'orlia Harbor and undocking supplies, carrying them into the greatest territory of the Guardians, Mystborn Tower! Among it, you'll find diverse groups of Elves working on magics or creating new discoveries together! It is a true Elven haven, with arcane waves flowing through the air. Though the land of the Mystborn Vale is now desolate, the captivating sight of so much life there, working magi, patroling Star Wardens on top of ruins and other animals wandering take the thought away, as Mystborn stares down over the cliff of the bright Veiled Sea and Stonetalon Forest. In the group of these various magi, a very powerful one named Malkazad stood beside his best partner in battle, Kalestandria guarded over the cliff, as their weapons were being enchanted. Patroling Stonetalon Forest in the distance, were others of The Offensive, Tyrandemoon, Lexuna, Djinca all being lead by a fierce Death Knight of Mystborn named Tenabris, whose bravery fed her comrades own! A Draenei chuckle would also be heard among Mystborn, as many were studying the tomes there and enhancing their abilities.. these were no Draenei, but sworn Dath'anarian, being High Guardian Aarsix, a powerful and respect Shaman of the order who was one of the first Draenei to enter Ashenvale and come across Mystborn bay in her search for a home, the other beside her was Star Warden Rynora, a powerful magi user who proudly bore the tabard of her new home. Not far to the East of these rocky mountains is Quel'Dath'anar, which is nothing but a berry garden now to make wine, with a large feasting table where the Guardians often come and hold dinners sometimes. Among this area, you can find practicing druids, or Night elf maids picking berries to bring back to The Tower of Angelistar to make wine! As the morning falls over the land, Lady Angelistar eats breakfast on top of her tower in Desolace, as her magi with bright attitudes read her reports of their studies of the Stars and other magical nature energies. A few other Guardians who sleep in the towers dorms wake up to the smell of cooked breakfast, all set out on the patio. A beautiful view of The Veiled Sea could also be seen here, and Star Wardens of this tower shine their swords, preparing to go on patrol, with their ever burning Sapphire Warglaives set over their sapphire gemmed shields. Walking proudly through the halls could be seen a darker share of Elves, The Ren'dorei! Many of which are getting adjusted to The highborne environment which they're in, but also admiring the various magics and royalty that is upheld! Going furthur down the west coast of Kalimdor, before just approaching Feathermoon, high above the ruins of Ravenwind, one will find Asto're Talon, a druidic grove which is home to many who choose to meditate. If you hadn't found Council man Alaedor in Ashenvale, or Arch Guardian Laiselore drinking wine at The Tower of Angelistar, you will find them here, enjoying the morning breeze beside many others who seek to calm their minds. Meanwhile, directly East of the mountains, you'll find the more active Guardians in this early hour, preparing for what the day brings among The City of Isolation! It is quiet here, but a peaceful quiet. You can hear the birds chirpping from Feralas, whose trees loom over this mighty city in the mountains. The Star Wardens at the gate could be seen doing an endless patrol back and forth, as two other magi hold their staves in the ground, keeping the enchanted gate which leads to the mooing land of the Tauren, Mulgore! One can smell the grass dew in the morning among the main square of Aman'ni'aran which leads to Mulgore, but one can never let their guard down.. especially in protecting this mighty Elven city. Walking among its grounds are many of the proud High Elf Rangers, who patrol the mountain range for any trouble, beside their now new partners, The Ren'dorei who also call these royal grounds, home! Other brave Elven warriors could be seen patroling this area such as Night Captain Anikia, Ranger Katril or Furiosa who are some of the toughest Guardians. Other brave blades of the order who wander here, seeking out trouble from Mulgore could be Nildris, Huntress Greenmeadowz, or even Sentinel ambassador Bovira who was called to help! Now.. continuing back North, in Ashenvale, you'll come across many mighty ruins along the road, including Ordil'aran. A few other Guardians could be seen riding their sabers through the forests already on some sort of mission across Western Ashenvale. The Sentinels meanwhile are preparing the defenses at Maestra Post for any trouble, and also patroling the roads between here and Astranaar. A few of the wildlife is also patroling across the quiet peace of West Ashenvale as the sun shines up in the sky, and afternoon strikes the still dark hazy woodlands of Ashenvale. Roads only lit by the enchanted lanterns, one can easily make way up the road toward Astranaar, with out coming across three odd magical ponds. Patroling over the ponds would be seen a mighty sapphire owl, whose name is Quel'thania. Under him, would be a few other priestess cleansing the area leading to The Shrine of Aessina, where a powerful Ancient of War is seen on constant guard! At the Pools, one would see two very powerful Guardians wielding the waters and awakening their powers. These are The Pool Wardens, Xephiya who was guarded by Huntress Ryash, eating a a few fruits for lunch up in the trees, and also Shainda, who was a more advanced Pool Warden wielding a powerful staff. Standing among her would be Council Woman Te'len giving her message from Raynewood, beside Arch Guardian Theleasia, with a powerful enchanted bow at arms. She'd give a friendly nod as she remained vigilant of The Dath'anarian Pools of Powers surroundings. Continuing East, through Astranaar, you'd find a great many of Sentinels and other Kaldorei activity in this lovely night elf town. The sight of Guardians here would be rare, but a couple on patrol would probably be seen passing through such as Nightguard Ranubrinn, Night Captain Ieyriss, Arch Guardian Sareina and Moonyi and Portal Master Marionette being escorted back to Mystborn. Continuing through the road, one will approach the border to North Ashenvale... it is an invisible line that crosses from Thunder Peak, southward. Though as you pass through, you'll feel eyes watching you from the hill side diving up into the trees above just outside Astranaar. A few Guardians were watching the roads from their hidden outpost, an "Ishnu'alah" could be heard, as Night Captain Liwouel was no doubt observing beside a team of Huntress, no doubt consisting of Sentinel Jassaena, Huntress Yllalia, Twistdtruth, Viakya and Adaria. Since you passed through safely.. don't look back now and cause suspicion, even as you heard a few crunches on the road, some were skulls and bones from previously killed targets. As a lone Troll Raptor Rider passes through, seeming to be of no harm.. no mercy is taken, you hear a grunt behind you, as a rain of arrows fall from the trees, and brings the end to the Trolls life. Passing into North Ashenvale now, through the well exposed road under Thunder Peak, you feel many eyes watching you in such an open, thanks to The Xaxas which destroyed many of the tree coverings once there. You enter the short territory that is now North Ashenvale, and come across a mighty tower of Sentinels, Raynewood Tower! Behind this tower, is the master piece that is Raynewood, The Northern Tower.. Capital of The Dath'anarian. As you make way up to Raynewood Tower, and climb to the top, you get the full gaze across Raynewood.. as you peer at the top of the tower, you see the sunlight shine through the leaves along the West, as it is mid afternoon now, though loud shouts fill your ears along North Ashenvale, and the Sentinels don't seem frightened or of any strong interest of the words "Anu Dath'anar!" coming from Raynewood. The Dryads cheer as spectators along a sports game, as they observe many brave warriors of the Guardian Order dueling one another. Each practicing their skills with one another. Meanwhile Druids and Dryads working together to practice their new healing capabilities. A sudden loud voice sounds "Bal'a dash!" of a strong woman with Thalassian ascent, it is Ranger Astirra on her Void Strider patrolling the North Ashenvale road, and walking among her is some of the other first Dath'anarian Ren'dorei, Guardians Alindor, Silvystra, Nuleth, Allisseda, Ashen Guard Cindorel, Yanderia, Jolecem, Moraia, Xanvia, Alastanna, and Kayleitha! It was quiet the army already of void striders but all were dedicated Ren'dorei, who walked among the Dath'anarian capital freely. A few screeches were heard, while a few Thalassian words were muttered among themselves. Suddenly, as you pear back up to the top of The Northern Tower, a figure could be seen standing up there, and with the opening of its eyes, a burning of emerald flowed from the emerald armored mans eyes, and a direct gaze of emerald eyes would seer into your head, looking away quickly, you'd look back to see the figure gone. This figure was no other but Nightsong, as much as he'd like to observe the intruder, he broke his meditation in the afternoon to slide down the tower side and enter The Council Room where he met with Ordanus, to his left would be a Sin'dorei dressed in emerald robes named Anillina, A Shal'dorei in royal purple robes named Iaenia, A blue armored High Elf of Angelistar, An Emerald Robed Kaldorei druid named Aenoch, An ancient Kaldorei in Blue Robes named Idioro, and a Sentinel Commander named Dalenis. Nightsong entered the room, and spoke with the Star Council over matters of importance, which was mainly what he did all day, and vines would shut the door behind him as the sky slowly darkens into the evening. Druids with Fey Dragon Darters patrol up and down the tower, protecting it from any Horde filth, while down in the second floor, several Nightguard including Ranubrinn, Huntress Saphfyre, Dellanara and Ciandaris, Champion of Shadowstrike Hold discussed battle plans. On the bottom floor, many others healed and meditated around The Moonwell, including a few Priestess from Mystborn. On the front porch of Raynewood, many Guardians stood company there, casually hanging out and also guarding their beloved tower. Far Northward, heading into Felwood, former North Ashenvale, eyes would continue to be felt.. especially along the North Eastern wall, as a large group of shadowy cloaked and hooded figures looked over the terrain. One of them wearing a yellow hood stood up and squinted her eyes down at the road, as the others kneeled around her among Northwood Hill. She crossed her arms, and suddenly.. a figure dashing to make it out Ashenvale alive was spotted! Two Assassins behind her immediately leaped up onto the near tree, and began to dash on the tree tops above the target. Meanwhile, this woman with the Antler Hood raised both her hands and created a wrath bolt, firing it down, and making the long ranged shot which disabled the fleeing Tauren. It wasn't long before two shadowy hooded figures crashed down from the trees and stabbed the Tauren to death, before vanishing into the forest. Suddenly, The Tauren gasped, crawling his way alive to Felwood but foot steps were hear behind him, as a red cloaked figure approached and pulled out a Red Rose, grabbing the taurens head, he lifts it up and The Assassin of Nightsong Woods shoved a rose down his throat, causing the thorns to grow larger and suffocate the Tauren. The man smirks as he looks up to Northwood hill, and Youloveit, the legendary Assassin of Nightsong Woods nodded and they ran off quicker then the wind, as they answered to another call in Nightsong Woods. The Red Assassin meanwhile ran up the mountain side to a near tower, this would be Northwood Tower, and it stood among Morlos'aran, a dark, gloomy and deadwooded ruins of Night Elves that have come to pass with age. Though oddly enough, Guardians kept company among the ruins as if they never had fallen. A specific purple robed Star Warden patrolled them as he made sure they stayed in tact, for the sake of Northwood Tower. The Red Assassin entered the tower which was rich with treasures and other stuff being transported into The Guardian Vaults, all guarded by the strongest of Assassins. Heading up farther North, into the creaking woods that was Felwood, along the center of the stench of the dead land, was a ruined building with Guardian banners on it. At the center, a tall statue of a Huntress stood, eternally vigilant watching over Felwood.. this was Ann'ella Forestarrow, a Guardian of old. You'd find here a few Assassins of Nightsong Woods keeping guard, as a few night elf saber riders passed through a few times from northern territories. The main connection here lead up North to the Guardian hold known as Kal'delar Hold! Among Kal'delar Hold, one would find an almost frozen piece of history among the ruined building with little to no guards. Only a few tables set up as a few Magi of Mystborn did alchemy work here, studying the magics of the land of Winterspring. Nothing more stood in this frozen north, except the magical tower known as Kal'drassil, which lead to a spiritual plain.. the sun was setting, and Night fell upon Kalimdor, upon its glory, the very woods of Kal'drassil would glow to life, and the spirit would create a beautiful show of its magnificence. Ashen Guards Bellalora, Tynkiri and Aieran shivered as they crawled up the slopes in patrol of Kal'drassil Tower, making sure there was no intruders. The sun has now set, and the moon rise begins, but as one heads up the mountain side of Hyjal, they'd find a distant tower on the mountain side! Upon the pine smelling peaks of hyjal and cool breath, the mighty Tower of Sili'star could be found, with various Sin'dorei, High Elf and Ren'dorei magi working among many other highborne in the tower, practicing their astral powers and new discovered energies in magics given by the moon, sun and stars. Many waterfalls run through the inside of the tower, and it is decorated with various royal red colors of The Sin'dorei, wish a royal touch all over. Various red lanterns light the halls and even The Star Wardens bear red armorings. A top the tower is a powerful weapon that constantly glows, and fires a ray of energy into the sky constantly, as owls come in carrying coordinations on where to star strike down upon the Guardians enemies. It would seem The Guardians of Hyjal have no real concern about this tower since it posses no real threat, but when ever they'd attempt to come question its dwellers, they'd be answered by no guards or keeper, making the tower seem abandoned. It is twilight now, and a horn blows from Raynewood as you look across from Raynewood Tower. A great many of sabers ride to The Northern Tower to meet up with the emerald dressed Nightsong who stood on the porch, now explaining what the plan for today would be. As you'd head more Eastward down the road now, into the coming moon rise, you'd notice a vast river ahead! A simple bridge lead across, but upon crossing, you'd notice to the left, a few Guardians at The Bridge Watch, observing the road between Eastern and Northern Ashenvale, since this was its border! Sitting on her saber, ready to crush some Horde was the eager Guardian Talaedra, holding her blade up ready with two other riders, Huntress Adarinala and Guardian Psyn! Patrolling around the bridge watch and keeping the Silverwing Sentinels near by informed of whose passed through on foot was Guardian Huntress Naturespeace, a friendly druid named Gwenalah, Priestess Hanasong, Assassin of NIghtsong Woods Roselitta, and powerful blade, Guardian Ardeyalan. Strangely, the water would seem to hush and whisper, as if enchanted.. it seems if there ever was a time for desperation, the very river of Falfarren River could be used as a weapon! It definitely shimmered with some form of magic at work! Passing through is rather easy, since this bridge watch was only an outrunner and farstrider group that kept the bigger groups informed that would come in and do the kill. Upon passing through the roads of Nightsong Woods, you'd hear the chatter of a few Sentinels in the distance keeping guard along the road leading to the barrens, then a sudden shouting to the North East road. Upon making way there, one would see a great battle of raging Ancients who attacked Splintertree Post, and upon the forest path leading to The Dor'danil Barrow Dens, a great battle was awake! Assassin of Nightsong Woods Cyndry, Edrae, Easa, Winterleaves, Saeynara, Goldensun, Felydara, and Moonshadow fought in a great battle with Warsong! Blades clashed as the mighty Assassins backflipped off trees, swung on tree ropes and dived out multiple locations of every shadow, to much for any mortal eye to keep up with. A few Forsaken rogues attempted to dismantle this Offensive, but the Assassins of Nightsong Woods all used their very own unique ability of magic, which immediately cast down their enemies easily. A horn had been blown at Freyasong Hold, far above in the trees, so high it was out of sights and was invisible almost to the unknowing eye. Battle owls chirpped as they dove down from the tree tops and attacked. "Anu?!" was heard in the distance, and war sabers erupted out of Freyasing Hold consisting of Nightguard Sorietei, Sarayla, Percyphone with a high elf sword, Luciaus with flaming emerald eyes, Kethelenos charging in saber form with sharp claws, Caelia with arrow ready in hands, Allyasha with emerald glows in both hands, Ahnyssae with a staff pointed, and Xaevren with her strong monk fists ready to pound the Horde intruders all shouting "Dath'anar!" in a proud war chant! The vicious sabers also fought in battle with just as much furious behavior as their night elf handlers! Allyasha was no mere druid, as she quickly wiped out a Horde group with star strikes, as Luciaus ended their very physical being with emerald fire, and Kethelenos charging in to claw at their very ashes! East Ashenvale was as truly deadly as claimed by some, a huge tension felt in these woods, but for the laughing Guardians? a pure act of dominance over its enemies. Taking the road to Forest Song, would would come across a Satyr town.. which was burning by attackers, upon looking down into Satynaar, one would see various corpses of Satyr, as suddenly, a line of Satyr stood before a line of shadowy Guardians! It was a deadly mixture of Shadow Priest such as Zabrax and "Shadow", with Death Knights Yavanas, Aqualith, Thissaelin, Ryuko, Riverwisp, observing behind a row of powerful demon hunters. Behind the Satyr stood two powerful Ren'dorei Warlocks named Alastanna , Xanvia and Somberlight which were capable of mindcontroling the demons to steal information from them for Shadowstrike Hold. The Demon Hunters kept others caged, as Meilingrei Shadowstrike her self interrogated the Satyr, and behing her, a druid stood on a tree branch named Meiling, covering the rear. Demon Hunters who stood beside Meilingrei were Tarang, Shaldora, Talah "Orochimaru", Nagissa, Lerria, Aulaura, Jeriax who were all of The Nightguard.. but a few other familiar faces patrolled the area leading to Xavian consisting of far more other deadly Demon Hunters and Shadow Priests who patrolled the area, ridding and both stealing the magics of the area. An interruption comes on the road, as two huntress patrol East Ashenvales road to Azshara named Jadedtouch and Jadearrow, holding arrow ready in hand for battle! Just ahead, the beautiful town of Forest Song stands and Guardians Deanarys and Taellana, Draenei Dath'anarian ambassadors stood and spoke with many who were working among Forest Song, as a few feathers would often fall down from a huge tree standing above the purple haze. Stretching out the mountain side would be Forest Song Drassil, and among it, the beautiful hippogryphs who were kept under Guardian care called it home and tended to their nests! Care taking the area right now was Tnya who had hoped to enter battle down below, but watched for any ambushers, with her patrol partners who were fellow druids named Youngg and Sareina. Meanwhile, the Guardians who would be tending to the hippogryphs and preparing them for battle would be Greyfleur, Kynthetara, Nightmyste, Yasubei, Nildris, Igion and Feoalalaria! Upon the deep night, one would see the clear night sky here, as the stars shined down upon the Serenity of Stars, and on patrol of the passage here was a few other Guardians, including Malgandris Champion of Freyasong, Yaenna The Blind Oracle, with a peaceful Ren'dorei monk named Vaneada among them enjoying the mountain air. The late hours upon Ashenvale approach, Guardians are wished Elune'adore and many are dismissed, while a few others stay on guard upon the Night. Ashenvale is hit with a sudden silence in the forests, making it easy for Assassins of Nightsong Woods to kill their targets easy, as you search for shelter now on the road, a figure made out of pure shadows appears before you. A fel armored shadowy cloaked elven figure appears, and has a huge shadowy hood over his head, wielding two fel blades in hand, his dark green eyes meet yours and he says in a deep voice. "You've seen to much... no mercy for those who are unable to comprehend immortal prowls!" he suddenly shadow grips you, and a blade would come to your neck for an immediate end.... but if you were a Guardian or ally of the Order, two flying daggers hit the blade, and its handlers would be Assassins of Nightsong Woods Galinnar and Lasharra, whispering "Raynewoods orders..." before all three targets would melt into the shadows, and the quiet forest breeze would fill the scene with a peace that felt like your life was never in danger. As midnight approaches, the sounds of flying wisps flying in the tree tops could sound, with the howls of wolves hunting and wild sabers riding in the distance. Fey Dragons would come out to play under the moon light, and while the day time had lots of company, the night life was simply enchanting and the roads walked with a few Guardians on patrol or simply enjoying the night air, with no fear what so ever of anything unlike most mortal races may have. Something about the Guardians and any form of shadows all together, seemed to collide just perfectly.. being both a shield, and a weapon. As the dawn of a new day approaches, another traveler enters the border of Ashenvale.. and immediately, an emerald pair of eyes appear in their head.. one thing is clear from this adventure, the vigilance of Guardians of Ashenvale, is as eternal as their will to fight for the land! The Creation of The Elven Order & Arrival of The Void Elves! Recently upon a visit by an ambassador to Raynewood, an interrogation happened that almost created conflict with Darnassus.. Some were curious at some of the elves dwelling around Ashenvale, and the ambassador showed no mercy in pointing it out to Ordanus and Nightsong. It was then Nightsong had to make a choice, a big one for the people. It was then announced, that over the coming summer of that year before the summer fest wars, Guardians of Ashenvale would drop the "Night" from Night Elf Order, and become an Elven order. A few High Elf connections brought forth various more of their kin, that would come to be known as The Void Elves. After discussing to a few agents of the order in Eversong Woods, as well as some High Elf connections in Stormwind, these Void Elves would be recommended to head south of Kalimdor, and find Raynewood. The Void Elves would bring a greater diversity to the Dath'anarian then ever seen.. a creation of a new forged future for Ashenvale, having one of the most powerful and strongest Elven orders since ancient times. With these numbers, The Dath'anarian will create peace, embrace their magics and all the things that make an elf smile! The Nightborne of Dath'anar swore oath to not join their fellow kin in the Horde, The Kaldorei are eternally sworn to their rightful homeland and among Raynewood they welcome distant kin, The High Elves with Void Elves are honored to return to their former homeland at long last and take hold of what peace and glory was promised, The Quel'dorei are just as satisfied as any other, see such bold elves unite under Dath'anars banners in a distant reflecting glimpse of the glory days, Lastly, a few Sin'dorei who have taken notice have also sworn to aid where possible. Homes Interests For Elves of The Order! '''This list is to help figure out where your RP elf might find a interest in calling home, or at least a place they might want to check out sometime in the future. To view these places stated, look at the category "Guardian Territories" to view or download the map, or categories of those specific territorial holds. IMPORTANT: If you use TRP/MRP or some RP Addon, and want to be "one with the people", it is requested you consider putting for "Race", Dath'anarian. Be one with The Dath'anarian people! ALSO, to not forget what background you come from, please put in either Nickname/Title, your actual birth race Highborne/Kaldorei/Shaldorei etc. for examples. Anu Dath'anar! '''The Kaldorei '''have a right to call any inch of Kalimdor their home among the order. Though some places are less lively as others, one cannot resist most the lively views that The Guardian Order calls home. The most popular places would probably be Asto're Talon where the druids dwell in sanctuary away from the mortal world, Quel'Dath'anar where the peak of the mountain rains with life of all the sorts above Stonetalon and Ashenvale, and most popular, Raynewood, the capital of the order. '''The Quel'dorei '''Depending on how you play your Quel'dorei.. there is various homes one could fit into. If you prefer the prideful arts of old, drinking wine and discovering new magics of the land & creating others, then there is a couple unique places of the order one should find interest in. The Tower of Sili'star which studies much of the power in the sky, such as The Moon, Stars and Sun. The Tower of Angelistar which forges powerful enchanted weapons, gemming armorings to create more powerful Dath'anarian in battle, Kal'delar Hold in Winterspring, which studies into a lot of Alchemy using the magics of the land to forge better potions, and lastly, Mystborn, The Magi Tower which holds hundreds of tomes and scrolls of forgotten studies and magics just waiting to be dwindled into. If you are the one who prefers to fight, but also enjoys the luxary of old, visit Aman'ni'aran, which is silent, yet constantly holding the enemies gaze. '''The High Elves '''High Elves, especially huntress and warriors, fight perfectly among their Kaldorei partners in battle. Most can find refuge among the various homes of their choosing among the order. Raynewood is a good option to get a feel for the diversity, or among the city of Isolation, Aman'ni'aran where it is quiet yet rich in building structure which is a perfect home for any royalty type. Quel'Dath'anar is also a good consideration, for its rich standing and lively environment. '''The Void Elves '''To perfect their magics with the void and be among others who could help them feel at home, many of The Quel'dorei towers would be recommended.. but a select few are just the right fit. The Tower of Sili'star studies especially the sky, and all the magics that come from it. The Void Elves among The Tower of Sili'star would find a liking in the magics at work there and being studied, and could perhaps teach their fellow new kin the usage of the void. The other home recommended would be Shadowstrike Hold, which is home to various users of shadow magic, including some of the void. Shadowstrike Hold would gladly work with The Void Elves to enhance the use of magics of the dark, against the enemies of the Order on The Offensive line! '''The Sin'dorei '''While marked for their blood on The Offensive, there is many more peaceful places for these elves. The magi towers would be a huge consideration among the diversity, but one particular home would be Aman'ni'aran in far southern Kalimdor. The City of Isolation is warded by a Sin'dorei Assassin of Nightsong Woods, who would bring greeting to Sin'dorei who venture into the borders seeking peace. '''The Shal'dorei '''In their recent relationship forging with The Horde, The Nightborne Dath'anarian have no choice but to become comfortable where they stand among The Dath'anarian, considering the culture of The Horde will change them. A good home for them would be especially The Tower of Mystborn for its magic dwellings and similar environment to Suramar. The Tower of Angelistar is also the other most highest consideration, with its highborne royalty among its grounds. Learn Darnassian/Thalassian and know your Elven Tongue! ]Truth be told, Dath'anarian is a mix of ancient elven tongue, a forgotten language some say that the elves spoke many years ago among Ashenvale. It was both a mix of Thalassian and Darnassian if one was to name it with modern language of the Elves. Considering the bordering land of Azshara was right next to Ashenvale, home to the High Elves, once Highborne of the land, and the more western lands among Ashenvale consisted of many Kaldorei, it left a special group of diversity to create the center piece tongue. If you want to become an experienced user of Darnassian/Thalassian Then please do use the links provided! Get your tongue off and sound like a professional Dath'anarian! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:The Great Guardians Category:The Northern Raynewood Defense Category:The Guardian Blade Category:The Guardian Pools Category:Guardian Fun Facts! Category:Guardians of Ashenvale (WPVP) Category:The Guardian Order Territories Category:Darnassian/Dath'anarian Language Category:Allies of The Order (Friendly) Category:The Western Astranaar Defensive Category:The Eastern Nightsong Offensive Category:The Library of Mystborn Category:The Guardian Vaults(Guild Bank) Category:Shadowstrike Hold